I Will Follow You To What Ever End
by emmerlii
Summary: Frodo has left for Valinor and Sam can't help but feel torn in two. This is a tale of Sam's life after the War of the Ring and after Frodo has left for Valinor. No slash. COMPLETED!
1. To Valinor

**Chapter one: To Valinor**

**This is a fanfic about the accounts of Samwise Gamgee after the War of the Ring. Frodo pops up every now and then. Please enjoy and please review.**

Frodo Baggins has just left for Valinor and Samwise Gamgee, his best friend, can't help but be torn in two. He left for the Grey Havens; the one place where he could heal from all his wounds and sorrow that he had to endure during the War of the Ring.

Sam knows that he must continue on with his life now that has master is gone. Frodo gave him a red leather book. 'The last pages are for you Sam.' He had said before he got onto the ship. Sam opened the book and read a few lines. It was Frodo's script and he couldn't help but silently weep.

He followed Merry and Pippin back home. They parted when they reached Crickhollow and Sam went on into Hobbiton. He walked up the lane and he was met by his young daughter Elanor. He picked her up and out of the door came Sam's wife Rosie and the latest edition to the family, Frodo.

'Well I'm back.' He said as he kissed Elanor's cheek. He walked into his hole and closed the door. He missed Mr Frodo terribly but he knew that one day he would join his master again.

~--*--~

Frodo Baggins was feeling just the same as Sam. He felt as if he was torn in two. It had been very difficult to let Sam and everyone else behind but in his heart, Frodo knew that the only way that he was to recover from his quest was to go to the Undying Lands.

He was sitting by the wall of his new room for the journey on his bed when Gandalf came in with a tray of tea. 'Hello Frodo, are you all right.' He asked when he saw Frodo's tear stained face. 'This is for the best Frodo. You know that don't you?'

'Yes Gandalf, I understand. It's just I have lived in Hobbiton nearly my whole life and it hurts terribly to leave everyone behind. Especially Sam.' Fresh tears were now silently slighting down his face. He was biting his lip to try and stifle sobs.

Gandalf saw this and he picked Frodo up and sat him on his knee in a fatherly gesture. Frodo cried into the old Wizard's chest loudly. He couldn't control it anymore. He had to let it out if he were to move on with his life.

After a while when Frodo had quieted down, Gandalf set him upon his bed and soon fell asleep. Gandalf put a light blanket over him and shut the creaking door as quietly as he could.

Elrond, Bilbo and Galadriel were sitting down at a small table and eating from a small bowl of fruit and talking. Gandalf sat down with a sad face.

'How is Frodo, Gandalf?' Elrond asked after a while, putting a grape in his mouth.

'I have never seen the lad so devastated. It breaks my heart to see him so sad. But he knows that it's for the best and that there was nothing else that could be done.' Gandalf helped himself to a banana. He couldn't really stomach anything else. After a while he spoke again, 'I think we had better leave him alone for a while until he is ready to come out. But Bilbo if you wouldn't mind sending messages to him and such that would be very helpful. As we know you have left many things behind.'

Bilbo had stopped eating and was now fiddling with his fingers and looking at the ground. He had tears in his eyes. 'I will do what I must to make him feel better until the end of my days.' He said after a while.

When everyone had finished eating, Bilbo decided to go and check on his cousin. Frodo was lying on his back and he had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open. As much as Frodo loved Bilbo, he would have preferred to be left alone but he knew that Bilbo thought he was doing what was best.

'Frodo are you sure you're okay? We can talk about it if you like.' Bilbo said as he sat on the edge of Frodo's bed.

'I'm all right uncle. I would rather be left alone if you don't mind though.'

'All right then lad, but please, do not hesitate if you want anything.' He kissed Frodo's forehead and left the room, closing the door gently.

Fresh tears were now pouring out of Frodo's eyes and sliding down and into his hair. He wiped them away and fell asleep again.

~--*--~

Sam was lying in bed and was thinking about Frodo and all the fun times he had spent with him before the War of the Ring. He had woken up after he dreamt that the ship going to Valinor had sunk and that he would never see Frodo again. This made him quite sad. 'That would never happen to an elven ship.' He muttered to himself.

He found that tears were forming in his eyes and he moved closer to Rosie who snuggled her head into his chest. 'Are you all right Sam?' She had asked in a whisper before falling asleep again.

Sam had his arms wrapped around his wife, looking up at the ceiling and trying to get back to sleep. Eventually he did but again he had another bad dream about the Undying Lands.

He woke again and decided to get some fresh air outside. The air was cold and it refreshed him. He looked over to Bag End. It was dark and all shut up now. Frodo had said that Sam could move in if he wanted to. Sam felt that it would be intruding on Frodo's home and belongings and he told himself that he would only ever move into Bag End if he really needed to.

Soon he heard the door open and close gently. Rosie had come out and she wrapped her arms around his waist and bent her head onto his shoulder. 'Are you okay, Sam?'

'Yes I'm all right Miss Rose. It's just that today would mark the fifth anniversary of Mr Frodo being stabbed and all. I do hope he's all right.' Sam felt fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Rosie kissed his lips and hugged him tightly before she led him back to their bedroom.

Just inside was Elanor. She had heard her mother go outside and had decided to follow though Rosie had shut the door before Elanor was any where near it. Sam picked her up and caressed her cheek and put her back to bed. He sang her a soft lullaby before taking Rosie's hand and leading her into their bedroom.

The next day, Sam was very pale and he wouldn't talk very much. The date was October six; this would mark the fifth anniversary of Frodo's shoulder getting stabbed by the Ringwraith.

This was Sam's natural reaction to this day, whether Frodo was there or not. He hoped that Frodo was okay though. He decided to spend time today to finally start his tale in the Red Book.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	2. A New Addition

**Chapter 2: A New Addition**

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy.**

It was the summer of 1425 in the Shire reckoning and Rosie Gamgee was now pregnant with her third child. Sam had been holding her hand as the contractions started. Merry and Pippin were present though Pippin had gone to fetch the doctor from over the Brandywine.

Soon the doctor came and he helped deliver a beautiful girl with Sandy blonde hair. Pippin was sitting on a chair nearby asleep. He had sprinted fast down the road and hadn't stopped since he had returned. It was Merry's turn to hold the infant. 'She's so light.' He said as he carefully cradled her in his arms.

'What is to be her name?' The doctor had asked after a silence. Pippin was now awake and he was holding the baby, though he was showing signs of nodding off again and Sam took the little girl from his arms before handing Pippin a blanket.

At length he said 'I think she kind of looks like you, Rosie.' He said with a smile. He gave the young baby to Rosie who cradled her.

'Yes I do too.' They all agreed that the new baby would be called Rose.

Soon everyone left Rosie and Rose in piece. The doctor went back over the Brandywine and Merry, Pippin and Sam got talking about little things. 'Might get a bit squishy in here.' Pippin said after a while, looking around the small smial.

'It might, Mr Merry, but we shall see what will happen in due time.'

'Didn't Frodo say that you could move into Bag End?' Pippin asked, puffing at his pipe and blowing a smoke ring.

'He did, but I'm not quite sure if I should move in, if you take my meaning.' Sam said looking at the ground.

'No we don't.' Merry and Pippin said in unison.

'Well I mean, I kind of feel like if I moved into bag End I would be placing myself in Mr Frodo's belongings; with all his furniture and such. I know he said that I can have it but I'm not sure if I should take up the offering.'

The next day Sam got up early to check on Rosie and Rose. He opened the door and Rosie was playing with her new baby. Sam sat on the bed and kissed Rosie's forehead. 'Oh Sam, She's beautiful!' Rosie said.

Elanor and Frodo were playing with their new sibling on the bed when Sam returned with some milk. 'The doctor told me to keep your fluids up.' Sam said. He helped Rosie sit up and he helped her drink. She was feeling much better with a lot of her strength returned but Sam still felt the need to dote on her.

Later that day, while Rosie was asleep, Sam was just outside her window weeding the garden underneath. He came across a flower that was yellow and pink. A Deledrium* he thought it was; a rare type of rose. He picked it carefully and went inside. He found a vase for it and put it on Rosie's bed side table. He kissed her head and closed the door.

~--*--~

Frodo was now starting to get used to life in Valinor, though everything still seemed a bit strange. He had tried to keep track of the days but he soon gave that up when it proved too hard. Elrond did vow to him that he could keep track of when the Shire New Year was.

Frodo wasn't all happy to sleep in a house, either. Though the elves had built it to make it look like Bag End as much as they could, with a green door and round windows, it still didn't feel like home.

The house was small but it was two stories. Frodo had taken it upon himself to take everything down from the top story and move everything into the lower level. This took several days but He was happy to have found that the sleeping arrangements had been made down stairs. 'Gandalf probably told them that.' Frodo told himself.

The first night that he slept in the Undying Lands was very bad. He couldn't sleep and the mattress was lumpy. He was very much reminded of sleeping outside all those years ago. He decided to sleep on the small sofa. He took his blanket from his bed and tried to find his way around his new surroundings. This proved difficult and he was soon bumping into things.

He found the sofa after landing on it when he had bumped his head on the higher cupboards in the lounge that were full with blankets and other sleeping materials. He went to sleep sadly. He was still thinking about Sam. He was still wondering how he was supposed to be parted from Sam for the rest of his life. Sam had been like a brother to him and it broke Frodo's heart to let him go.

In the morning when the sun had risen, Gandalf knocked on his door gently. He got up but soon fell down again. He had a gash on his lower leg. 'Gandalf, I can't answer the door right now so please come in.' He called out to the Wizard.

Gandalf stepped in and closed the door and saw Frodo sitting on the sofa with a cut on his leg. 'And what happened to you last night?'

'Well the mattress of my bed was too lumpy so I tried to find my way to the sofa out here. I must have bumped my leg on something, though I don't know on what.' Frodo said looking around for any sharp places in the nearby rooms. He couldn't find anything and soon his stomach could be heard.

Gandalf laughed. 'I think it's time that we got some food into you, Frodo. How about some toast and jam? I will go and see what the Elves can prepare while you get ready. I will come and get you when the food is prepared.' Gandalf got up and closed the door to Frodo's small home quietly.

Frodo sat on the couch for a little while longer before searching his surroundings for his clothes. In his closet was the last place that he checked and he found all his clothes folded neatly and all his other belongings stored away.

He got dressed and he found in the small bathroom a basin. He filled it up with warm water and dunked his head in. The water was warm and soothing. He decided to put his injured leg in and sooth it a little for it was throbbing. Afterward, his leg was feeling much better and he was just drying his hair when there came a soft knock on the door. Gandalf had come to fetch him.

'It is time for breakfast now Frodo. Do you feel up to it?'

In the time that Frodo had been waiting for Gandalf, he had begun to think about Sam, which made him terribly sad. He stifled his tears and welcomed the wizard as cheerfully as he could.

Gandalf spotted his sadness almost instantly but he didn't questions so as to not put off Frodo's stomach. He ushered Frodo to come outside and Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. 'The Elves have prepared some jam and toast. Thought they thought it best to not toast all the bread in case you changed your mind. The bread has been freshly baked and the jam has been made almost instantly.' Frodo smiled at this and soon his stomach rumbled again.

~--*--~

Later that afternoon Rosie woke up and saw Sam sitting on the side of the bed and cradling young Rose in his arms. He had a smile from ear to ear on his face. He turned around when he felt the bed moved and looked at his wife. 'Good afternoon, Rosie.' He said in a whisper. He got off of the bed and put the infant in her cradle. He came back to Rosie who now smelled the flower that he had picked for her earlier.

'Sam, where did you find such a beautiful flower?' The scent of the flower was honey mixed with the scent of trees after it has rained. She continued to smell it for some time.

'I found it while I was weeding under the window.' Sam said.

Rosie sat up and kissed her husband. 'I love it Sam! I love you.' She embraced Sam and soon laid down with her hand in his and they fell asleep on the bed.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	3. Elanor Finds Out

**Chapter three: Elanor finds out**

**Welcome back. Please review and enjoy.**

1427 is the year of the Shire reckoning. Sam and Rosie Gamgee are spending a lovely picnic out in the lower fields of Hobbiton while Frodo and Elanor run around and have fun and little Rose is busy with her little stuffed toy that was sent to her for her first birthday a few months ago. Rosie was sitting on Sam's lap with his arms around her. They were sharing a lovely time out in the shade and breeze of one of the tall elm trees when Elanor and Frodo ran over and asked Sam to tell them a story. The only story he knew was his journey with Frodo so he decided to tell them a little bit of it. After a while of pondering which part he should tell, he thought of telling them about when Frodo and he saw the Oliphaunts.

Of course he didn't tell them that they were evil beings and that one of the beings riding them had been shot. 'They were tall and magnificent.' He had said. Rosie had now fallen asleep and Sam was stroking her hair. He had told them about Gollum (though he decided not to tell them what he had looked like). All he said about Gollum was that he was particularly nasty. When he had finished his short tale, they decided to go back home. The sun was starting to set and it was starting to get colder.

When they had gotten back to number two they decided to go to bed. Sam tucked Frodo in and Rosie tucked Elanor into bed. 'Mummy what happened to Mr Frodo?' She had asked her mother before falling asleep. Rosie wasn't sure how to answer this so she ignored the question. Soon Elanor and Frodo were fast asleep and Sam and Rosie decided to go to bed as well. The day had been long and it was now very cold and they were looking forward to snuggling up to each other under the covers of their bed.

'Elanor asked a question as I was tucking her into bed.' Rosie said as she was pulling the covers back and getting into bed and making herself comfortable.

'Yes and what was that?' Sam asked with a little smile as he too climbed into bed and put his arm around Rosie. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while she talked.

'She asked me what happened to Frodo.' Rosie gave a sigh.

'And what did you tell her?' Frodo had left for Valinor years ago and Sam was finally able to talk about him openly without feeling sad.

'A didn't tell her anything. I waited for her to fall asleep before taking your hand and coming in here. Should I have told her?'

Sam thought for a few minutes before replying to Rosie's question. 'No I don't think you should have. If she asks again, tell me and I will tell her where Mr Frodo went to.'

'Sam I have another thing to tell you. We're expecting!'

'That is wonderful news Miss Rosie! I cannot wait until we have a new addition to our family.'

Rosie kissed Sam's lips before falling asleep, listening to the slow _thudump_ of his heart.

The next day Sam got up and out of bed early, he wanted to surprise his family with bacon and eggs. He had secretly bought the bacon yesterday while Rosie was asleep. He got fresh water for the flower that he had picked for Rosie yesterday and then made a start on the bacon and eggs.

Elanor was the first to rise out of bed; saying that she smelled something good. When everyone had finished eating, Sam started with the dishes. Elanor remained at the table.

'Da, what happened to Mr Frodo? I asked Ma last night but she didn't answer me.'

'Just let me finish with the dishes love, and then I shall tell you.' In Sam's mind he was wondering where he should start and if Elanor was old enough to hear the full tale with the Ring and Sauron.

Soon, Sam was finished with the dishes and he took Elanor by the hand and led her into the lounge where he sat her on his knee.

'Elanor, get yourself comfortable because this will be a lot for a young hobbit-lass to take in.' Sam began.

At this, Elanor snuggled herself into her fathers chest and told him to go on.

'Elanor, Mr Frodo has gone to Valinor; the Grey Havens, the home of the elves. See after and during the war of the Ring, Elves were leaving Middle-Earth to escape all the troubles. It is rather hard to explain and I hope that you now understand.'

'But why did he go to the Grey Havens?'

'You see Miss Elanor, the Ring would corrupt anyone who had it in they're possession. Mr Frodo had it in his possession for many years. He nearly ceased to exist also. But truly it was in fact Gollum that actually destroyed the Ring. He and Mr Frodo fought until they went over the cliff inside of Mount Doom. Mr Frodo managed to grab onto the rock and Gollum fell to his death, taking the Ring with him. Me and Mr Frodo were sure that we were going to die out on the rocks, but soon we saw giant eagles coming. They took us back to a safe place where we recovered. And then that was the last of our journey. That is, until we got back to the Shire.'

Elanor was starting to grow sleepy. 'That is rather sad, Da. Poor Mr Frodo. Will you ever see him again?'

'I really don't know Elanor. I might but I really have no idea.'

Elanor had decided to go to her room for a little bit of a nap. Rosie had been listening to Sam tell his story to their daughter. She walked over to Sam who was smoking his pipe and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'You did very well.' She whispered in his ear.

Sam turned around and caressed her cheek. 'Thank you. It has been difficult to talk about Mr Frodo over the past few years but I think that I am finally starting to get over it so to speak.'

'That is wonderful news Sam! I have a feeling that you will see Frodo again in time. Just wait.'

Rosie sat down on Sam's lap where they sat arm in arm for a long while.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry about the longer update that what I usually do, my computer is going spaz. Please review.**


	4. Mayoral Duties

**Chapter 4: Mayoral duties**

**Welcome back. Please read and review.**

Rosie Cotton was now well on her way with her fourth child. Sam and Rosie had been deciding on names. It was just a few weeks until the birth. Rosie was rather large and doctor Pomperty had been a few times and he suspected that Rosie might be carrying twins. This was a very rare case in hobbits. Only about three or four cases through out all the existence of hobbits had a case of twins been found.

Frodo, Elanor and Rose were all very excited and were looking forward to the birth of their new sibling. All three of them slept in the one room that was starting to get a bit crowded. If the new baby was to be a boy, Frodo would move out and into the smaller spare room in number two, but if the new born was to be a girl, well, were trying to figure out something to do. Number Two was crowded enough as it was.

Rosie and Sam had often had talks about moving when their family became too bit for the small hole. Rosie had brought up one day what Frodo had said just before he left for The Grey Havens. 'He said that you were his heir to Bag End, Sam, and that you could use it as you please. I think that now is a time where a big smial like that would come in handy.'

'I know, Rosie, I know it's just, I know Mr Frodo left years ago but I still feel like I would be protruding on his territory, so to speak. I know that we must get a bigger home. This one is falling to bits and it won't last much longer.' Sam was looking out of the window and down the lane to Bag End. The vines around the windows had grown wild and were looking rather ragged. Frodo had told Sam to stop gardening at Bag End when he left as there would be no one else living there unless Sam took up Frodo's offer. Sam had continued to garden Bag End until he finally started to let his job there go. He took up gardening else where and though the new hobbits that Sam worked for were nice, none of them cared for Sam as Frodo had done.

None of them got down on there hands and knees and helped him such as Frodo had done. They all just treated him as a gardener and nothing more. They rarely spoke to him which made him sad. Merry and Pippin didn't come to visit as much as they used to now that they had taken up other jobs; Pippin had become the Thain of Tookland and Merry was now master of Brandyhall.

Soon, Sam turned around and looked at Rosie. 'When the new baby is born, we will move into Bag End. We should be able to make everything fit. I remember getting lost the first day I ever went in there as a small lad.' There were tears in Sam's eyes that he hadn't cried for a long time, tears that he didn't understand; tears for Frodo maybe and Sam's love for him.

He moved away from the window and held Rosie's waist. 'I love you.' Rosie turned around and kissed him sweetly. They shared a passionate kiss before having to break away when they heard _'ew'_ from Elanor. Sam strided over and picked her up and smothered her in kisses. She fought until Sam put her down and she ran away. 'I bet she won't run away when she falls in love.' Sam said as he walked back over to Rosie, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

The next day pained Sam, as it always did. The date was September twenty second; Frodo's birthday. Sam always felt sad on this day. He had tried many times to get over it but he just couldn't. And Rosie knew that this day was special to Sam so she would tend to leave him to his thoughts. But today was different. Rosie had been experiencing stomach pains since early in the morning. Both Sam and Rosie had the feeling that their new baby was going to be born today.

Sam sent for a messenger to send word to the Gamgee's family doctor dr Pomperty. He too suspected that today was the day of the new baby. He helped with the birth and after a few hours, young Merry was born.

'Well I did say that it could be twins but it seems that I was wrong, Merry was just a rather large baby.' Pomperty said. He said good bye to the Gamgee's after checking to make sure that Merry was healthy. But before he left he did say one thing.

'Are you still going to live here? I don't mean to be rude but this hole is rather cluttered.' He said looking around at the small space.

'No doctor, we are planning to move into Bag End. Frodo Baggins made me his heir and he said that I can move in whenever I fancy. Now that number two is rather cluttered, we are to move. Bag End is much bigger so it will be rather roomy.' Sam said.

'You're moving into Bag End? That will be an awful lot of work to be done to fix it up don't you think?' The doctor asked as he stared out the window and down to Bag End.

'Well I used to be gardener there, you see, I have been a gardener my whole life. And I was Mr Frodo's gardener and that is why he made me his heir.'

'Yes well I hope that it all works out for you. Good day.' And with that Pomperty left to go back to Bree.

That night when Rosie and Sam had gone to bed and Rosie was cradling Merry in her arms Sam said something. 'This marks the third important birthday for this day; Mr Bilbo's, Mr Frodo's and now little Merry's.'

The next day the whole of Hobbiton was called into the Green Dragon for a new mayor election. It was nearing the end of Will Whitfoot's time as mayor and it was time for a new election to decide if Will would continue to be mayor. There was just one other nominee; Samwise Gamgee had been nominated. Sam was flabbergasted when he found this out and he quickly started preparing his speech.

Soon it came time for the election. Out the front of the Dragon there was a small sign. _"Mayor Election today; Will Whitfoot or Samwise Gamgee."_ Underneath there was a small picture of each hobbit.

Sam walked in and took his seat up at the back of the small stage next to Will. 'Good luck, Sam. I hope you win.'

Soon everyone was seated. Rosie and the children were seated in the front row.

Before long the two candidates were told to come up. Will's speech was relatively the same as it had been when he was previously nominated. Soon it was time for Sam to make his speech.

'Er, I have never really been good at speaking in public. But anyway I will do my best.' Just as Sam was about to begin his speech, Rose ran up onto stage screaming 'Daddy'. Everyone laughed and Sam soon picked her up and set her down in Rosie's lap.

'Now to begin.' Sam then plundered into a rather short speech. Soon it was over and people were told to go up to the podium, row by row and in single file to write down their vote and place it in the box. This took some time as it usually did.

Soon the hobbit that was hosting the election stood up again. 'Thank you everyone for your votes. The election will be held here again in a few weeks time when all the votes have been counted. There will be a ceremony here for the winner. This might be the most anticipated election we have had yet. Thank you for your time and I will see you all here again next week. Good day.'

The next week everyone was gathered in the Green Dragon again. Sam was very nervous. His heart had been pounding in his throat all day and the night before. He didn't mind if he wasn't elected. Either way he was happy. Will on the other hand was rather placid. He had been through this before so it wasn't really all that exciting.

Again there was a small banner on the door of the Dragon showing the two pictures of Will and Sam, but there was something a little different. There was another small script that said _"The votes are in; who will win?"_

'Welcome back everyone.' The same hobbit as before had stood up to take host for the event. 'I hope that you have all had a good week. The votes are close and I thought it better to just get on with the point than rather drag it out.' There were a few rehearsed laughs from down the back. 'Now I would like to call up our candidates, Samwise Gamgee and Will Whitfoot.' There was a loud, thunderous applause and cheers from everyone in the place.

Sam nervously got up onto the small stage and stood next to will who shook his hand. 'Good luck Will.' Sam said with a smile and a pat on the back. 'Yes and good luck to you too, Sam. You will make a fine mayor.'

'Thank you Will.' And with that, Sam turned and faced the audience.

'And now.' The host started again when the noise had died down. 'The votes have been counted many times and it is my very great pleasure to announce that the new mayor of the Shire will be Samwise Gamgee!' There was a huge round of applause and congratulations from people coming to Rosie and Sam's ways. Will shook Sam's hand and whispered in his ear 'I knew you would win.'

Sam was smiling broadly and he looked over at Rosie who blew him a kiss. Frodo wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran up to his father, who scooped him up. Sam was soon joined by the rest of the family and he walked over with them all to where the host was standing just to make a short thank you speech. He was holding Rosie's hand.

'I would just like to thank you all for voting for me and that I will do my best as mayor.'

There was another huge applause and cheers. Sam walked out of the Dragon after a few ales and congratulations from various hobbits. Soon the Gamgee's were back at home and enjoying the quietness.

'Rosie I think we should move into Bag End in a few weeks. I can fix it up a bit more before we actually move in. Get rid of the vines and such.'

'Sam that does sound like a good plan, I shall go and tell the others.' Rosie went into the kitchen and out of sight.

Sam was looking out at Bag End. Over the years it had turned from being a nice and welcoming home to an abandoned little green door in the hillside. The windows had been boarded up and it no longer looked like Bag End; but more of a haunted house ever since Sam had discontinued his gardening on the property.

Sam sighed and tilted his head up. In his head he said 'Well Mr Frodo. The time of your offer is now coming. Thank you.' He turned around and was greeted by his children and Rosie. Merry was crawling to him and he had his arms raised so that Sam could pick him up. He started playing with Sam's nose.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	5. Moving

**Chapter five: Moving**

**Welcome back please read and enjoy.**

In just a few short weeks time, the Gamgee's would become the new proud owners of the abandoned Bag End. Today was the day that Sam would begin getting the place cleaned up a bit more. Although he didn't understand why, he was nervous. It was most likely because he wanted to see what had become of such a grand hole.

He had decided to get up early so that he could spend more time at Bag End. Finally it was time to go. He had just finished an early breakfast and he was now getting his gear ready. He kissed Rosie good morning and then was on his way.

It seemed almost like his legs knew where they were going. It didn't seem to Sam that he was controlling them. Before long, his legs had carried him to Bag End.

The place was dull, dark and dusty. Quite the opposite of what it once was. Sam took out the spare key from his pocket and cleared away the spider web that was around the key hole. The door swung open with a creak. The place was filthy. There were papers lying around, the furniture was dusty and mounds of the dust came out when you slapped the chairs.

Sam sighed. 'There will be a lot of work to do here before the others can move in.' He walked in and gently shut the door. The paint on the door was starting to peal. Sam walked deeper into the smial. It was dark. He decided to light the hearth to give the place a bit cozier.

He moved closer into the hole. He had a look at all the rooms and such. The beds were all made but were covered in dust. Sam then walked out into the back garden. Millions of Deledriums. Sam was dumbfounded. How had such a flower come to be only a few yards away from his own home? He thought to himself. There was yellow and pink flowers every where. When he had gotten over the sudden brightness and such, he went back inside to check on the remainder of the rooms. He went into the kitchen. There was nothing there but the old chairs and the table. The shelves and cupboards were bare. On the table there was a small note.

Sam picked it up.

"_Dear Sam,"_ It was Frodo's script. _If you have gone outside than you must have been bewildered by yellow and pink. If not then go outside now. Outside there are rare roses called Deledriums. Bilbo and I found the seeds one day before the "journey." We planted them. These roses take years for the first flowers to sprout. I planted one seedling by your house, hopefully you have found it. You will always have at least one of them at your house, unless you decide to plant more. I hope it surprised you. These flowers will never wilt and they will never die. If you decided to pick them, then another will grow in its place within a few months. I hope that you will keep them and spread them around Hobbiton, but there is one thing that you must know, the seeds will only come about in Summer and Autumn I hope that you have a wonderful life, and who knows, we may see each other yet. Good bye, my friend and thank you for such a happy and fulfilling life._

_Frodo M Baggins."_

Sam had sat down in one of the old kitchen chairs as he read. It was so good to see his master's script again. The paper didn't look old though it would have been written years ago. Sam went outside again and took some of the seeds out of a few of the Deledriums. The seeds were a lime green and smelt beautiful.

The smell was of trees when they had been rained on. Sam leaned over and smelt the petals; they smelt like honey. And together the smell was all together a fragrance that no body in the Shire had smelled before.

Sam decided that he had had a good look at Bag End's state and made a few notes for himself; mostly getting rid of the vines that were quickly climbing the windows and other gardening jobs that were around the place. But before he left, he picked a small bouquet of Deledriums and went on his way.

When Sam got home, Rosie was sitting by the fire and holding baby Merry. Pippin and Meriadoc had decided to come for a small visit as their jobs had quieted down for a little while. Sam walked in and gave the flowers to Rosie. He kissed her forehead.

'Sam these look like the flower that you got me a few days ago.' She exclaimed and smelt the flower.

'Yes Miss Rose, while I was over having a look at Bag End.' When Sam mentioned that he had been at Bag End, Merry and Pippin sat forward on the sofa. 'I found them all over Mr Frodo's back garden. According to him they will never wilt and they will never die. Well that is what the letter said anyway. At this, Sam handed the letter to Merry who read it rather quickly before handing it to Pippin.

'So you have finally decided to take up Frodo's offer have you? Good work, Sam!' Pippin said after he had finished reading the letter.

'Yes Mr Pippin. I went over there early this morning to have a look at the state of it.'

'And how is it?' Merry asked.

'It's wonderful, but sad at the same time. You can see that it was once a grand place. But now, it's dusty and dirty. There will be a lot of work to do there before we can move in.'

'I'm sure that it is nothing you can't manage, Sam.' Rosie said with a smile.

Sam kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen for some late lunch. Merry and Pippin joined him. They decided on some bread with jam and butter. All three were starving and they were soon digging in.

Rosie soon joined them as well as Elanor, Frodo and Rose. Rosie had decided to put little Merry to bed. But the fun was soon cut short when Merry and Pippin had to leave. There was a sad good bye and soon Merry and Pippin were back in their wagon and on their way to Tookland and Buckland. They had always tried to visit at least once a month to check up on everyone and see how they were all doing, depending on work that is.

The next day, Sam took some gardening tools like shovels and such and went to Bag End. Then he was on his way to Bag End. Soon he reached the old hole and began to pull the vines away from the walls and windows.

This took about half an hour and when he was done he thought that the wall now looked a bit bare. 'I'll put some of those Deledriums here. They will really make it look beautiful again.' He muttered to himself. He went around to the back of Bag End and took some of the Deledrium seeds. He then went back around to the front and made some holes for the seeds.

~--*--~

Frodo was in the middle of talking to Bilbo when he stopped mid sentence and closed his eyes. 'What is it lad?' Bilbo asked him with concern in his voice.

'Bilbo I think Sam has finally taken up my offer to give him Bag End. I can almost see him taking the Deledriums and sprinkling them around our old hole. They look beautiful!' Frodo was almost dream like in the way he was telling his uncle what he was seeing. How he knew this was happening Bilbo didn't understand. He just sat and listened.

Frodo went on. 'It seems that number two has become too small for the Gamgee's family and Sam has taken up my offer. By the looks of things they have four kids; Elanor and Frodo junior you know, but there are two others. I think their names are Rose and Merry. I do hope that they have a good life. I miss them all terribly. Especially Sam.' There was a silent tear sliding down Frodo's face.

Bilbo was holding Frodo's hand as if to comfort him. 'You will see him in due time, lad, I'm sure of it.'

~--*--~

In the next three weeks, Sam made rather a lot of progress with Bag End considering how much work was needed there. The Gamgee's were finally moving into Bag End after a lot of preparation. They left furniture that they no longer needed or didn't want and moved the rest into Bag End as well as kept the remaining furniture inside the large hole. They hadn't moved much around a great deal in the grand smial; just a few things here and there to make other things fit.

This was the last night that they were spending in number two. Sam was too excited to sleep. He and Rosie laid arm in arm for a while talking quietly to themselves and shared a passionate kiss before finally falling asleep.

The next day, every Gamgee was up bright and early before the sun had risen. They had breakfast before they started moving things in to Bag End. Later in the day a few of the hobbits of the row helped out with the moving and such, while Elanor and Frodo helped to place things inside their new home and Rose and Merry helped pack up some of the smaller things still left in number two.

Late into the night everything in number two had been packed up and Sam was now locking the door. He put the key in his pocket and slowly walked to Bag End with a plate of cup cakes that one of the mothers in the row had just given him.

He reached the door but it felt strange to him to be walking into Bag End again when it was lively and was being lived in. He hadn't felt like this since before the journey when all his cares were towards Rosie and gardening and he didn't have to worry if his master was going to make it through the night.

He opened the door and placed the key on its hook by the door. Rosie kissed him as if he had just come home from work. The place looked like it had been lived in for years. The hearth was alight with a warm fire again; Elanor was reading Frodo, Rose and Merry a story while they had blankets wrapped around them.

Sam had been there and had seen that every piece of furniture was in its place and such while they were moving but he couldn't help but marvel at how different Bag End had gone in just a few short weeks.

That night when the younger Gamgee's had gone to bed, Rosie and Sam were sitting in the lounge on the sofa talking. 'It feels like home Sam; it really does. It's amazing what you have done with the place in just a few short weeks.' Rosie snuggled deeper into her husband's chest and hugged him.

'Yes Rosie, it is.' Was all that Sam said and he picked Rosie up off of her feet and carried her to the master bedroom where they were now sleeping while the kids got their own rooms.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and I will update soon.**


	6. A visit

**Chapter 6: A Visit.**

The year was 1429 in the Shire Reckoning and a new addition to the Gamgee Family had just been made. Rosie had just given birth to her fifth child. Herself and Sam were now sitting quietly together in their bedroom and deciding on a name. After some thinking and such, they fell into a sort of awkward silence. This hadn't happened in years; not since they had been married. Finally after some silent thinking, Sam said one word. 'Pippin.'

Rosie looked at him with gleeful eyes. 'Sam that really suits him I kept thinking of Chubs in my mind but I think Pippin works better. Pippin Gamgee.' Pippin almost looked like Pippin Took in the look that he gave his mother; childish and cheeky. He started to play with Rosie's hair.

Rosie was really starting to get used to having kids and felt that there was more to come, but she didn't mind. She loved Sam and the more kids she had the more she loved him. Soon Sam left Pippin and Rosie alone, but not before adding to the vase of Deledriums in their bedroom. He kissed them both before leaving them quietly so that Rosie could spend some alone time with her new child and rest for a time, usually anywhere from half an hour to three hours. It really depended on how long Rosie had been in labor for.

Sam went outside and into the sunlight to start his day of gardening around Bag End. He felt almost at home again as he had many years ago before Bilbo and Frodo had left and his job at Bag End was no longer needed. It felt good to be working at Bag End again and Sam felt like he had never stopped.

He was quietly watching Elanor and the others playing out under the shade of one of the trees when he heard a faint cry and then a loud giggle. He raced inside and saw that Pippin was already up and walking and Rosie was chasing him around the smial. 'I think the name Pippin has caught on quickly.' She said breathlessly as she caught him and slumped into s chair.

Sam couldn't help but giggle and sternly but politely tell his new son that it wasn't nice to run away from his mother. They shared a laugh before Sam went back outside to finish off a garden patch that had been badly ruined and such in Sam's absence.

During the next seven years, Sam had been re elected Mayor. His opponent had done a horrible speech. 'Don't pick me, I don't have the skills. Sam Gamgee is the much better option and if you do choose me then I will run the whole Shire into the ground.' Was pretty much how his speech had gone. Hobbits being as they are would hate to lose the one thing that was most precious to them and majority of the hobbits put in two ballots for Sam to win.

Also the Gamgee's had had five new additions to their family; Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose and Bilbo as their latest.

In these seven years, Elanor had started to be rather adventurous and preferred the outdoors, much as Frodo had before the War of the Ring and his quest and such. Sam had decided to take her for a few days camping out by the gate to the Shire as a fifteenth birthday present.

Elanor was very excited to finally be allowed to go camping and being adventurous. Sam was getting ready to leave early the next morning when Elanor walked into his bedroom. 'Da, where exactly are we going?' She asked as she picked up some clothes and started to fold them.

'I was thinking about taking you further down the Brandywine. I know how much you like to swim. Maybe you could teach me.'

'Of course I can, Da. I can't wait. I am so excited!' And with that she walked out of the room to go and pack a few more things. Soon, Sam had finished what he needed and started with the food. Rosie came over from putting Bilbo to sleep and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his head.

'You will have fun once you learn how to swim, Sam. Believe me. My brothers taught me how to swim and I am very grateful that they did. Swimming pretty much opened up a new horizon for me; I can now save myself if I ever have an accident out on the water.' She whispered in his ear.

Sam turned around and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. 'Who knows? It might be good fun.' He said. Soon he kissed her again until they broke apart when they heard Elanor's light footsteps coming down the hall.

'Da you don't mind if I go into the market place do you? I need to talk to someone.'

'Of course you can, El, just be back before lunchtime.' Sam replied.

'Thanks, Da. I will be back before you know it!'

Elanor ran out the door and all the way to the market stalls down by the Brandywine. She had fled to go and see a special someone as she called it to her friends. Fastred of Greenholm was his name and they had become quite good friends over the years; maybe even more. Elanor felt that she couldn't tell her mother and father about it just yet. She was only fifteen and it wasn't right for a hobbit lass to have her heart taken so young. Sure the same thing had happened with her parents but she wasn't sure how they would react so she kept it to herself and her close friends for the time being.

Soon she reached the market and headed for her meeting spot with Fastred. Soon Elanor sighted him and ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Many of the older hobbits around them as well as the younger were staring at them and they received very many scowls from the older ones but they didn't care. All they cared about was their love.

'Come with me, I have a surprise for you.' Fastred said taking her hand and leading her away to the grassy area near the back of the market stalls and lead her past one of the bigger trees so that no one could see them. Elanor's heart was thumping rapidly. _"What could this be?"_ She thought to herself.

Fastred got down on one knee and began to speak. 'I know we are not of age yet, but there is no harm in asking now. Elanor Gamgee, will you marry me when we are old enough?' He added as an after thought. He slid the small ring onto her right ring finger and she gasped.

Elanor bent down to his level and accepted this but with also vowing to keep it a secret. Then she leaned in and shared her first kiss; their first kiss. Then she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while intertwining her fingers with his.

Soon Elanor realized that the time was heading for lunch, she would have to leave. It almost pained her to leave the love of her life after he had just "proposed" to her.

'I'm sorry, Fastred, but I have to go now, my Da is taking me for a camping trip and I don't think I'll be back for a few days.'

Fastred sighed. 'That's okay.' He said after a while. 'I will see you when you get back. But before you do go are you still going to wear the ring I gave you? I don't mind if you want to keep it a secret.'

'No I will wear it. I will make up something if it comes up. Good bye Fastred.' And with that she kissed his cheek and fled the grounds of the market. She was home just before lunch had started and quickly sat down at the kitchen table, next to Sam who noticed the ring straight away.

He lifted her hand up to get a closer look. 'What is this, El?' He asked after some more gazing.

'Oh, it's nothing. My friend gave it to me, that's all. It's a friendship ring.' Elanor slowly put her hand back under the table. Sam said nothing more of it. Soon, when they had finished, Sam got up and got the bags from the back room and slowly dragged them out into the hall of Bag End.

Finally it was time to leave, Elanor kissed her mother and brothers and sisters good bye. Sam kissed Rosie passionately on the lips and hugged her tightly. He had never been away from her except on his journey with Frodo. Sam put his pack on his back and helped Elanor into hers.

Soon they were off down the road and were heading towards the Brandywine where they would spend a few nights. Sam had an urge to ask Elanor more about her mysterious Ring. But he thought if he needed to that he would wait until they reached their destination.

Soon Elanor and Sam came to the Brandywine Bridge, here they were to cross and then continue along the river bed until they found a good spot for their camp. By afternoon tea they were both starved so they stopped by a small waterfall and sat down and got out the food and ate a small rashen of dried fruits.

Soon they were in their way again and they reached a nice shady spot full of lush green grass by the river. They sat down on the grass and took off their packs. Elanor started to fiddle with her ring. Sam noticed this and came and sat down next to her.

'Are you sure that there isn't a bigger story to that ring of yours, El?' He said still staring at it.

'There is but I vowed to not tell anyone. Sorry Da, I would tell you if I could, though.'

'You know, El, I would never tell a single soul about this ring, no matter what. I wouldn't even tell your mother if you really wished me not to.'

Elanor was reluctant to tell her father of her ring but if he really meant that he wouldn't tell anyone, she felt that he could trust him. 'Da this ring is a symbol of love.' She started. Sam was silent. 'And this was given to me by someone whom I love. This ring is from Fastred of Greenholm. In these last few years our friendship has really turned into something more. He asked me to marry him when we were of age, Da.'

Sam sat for a while thinking about what his daughter had said. 'That is wonderful news, Elanor. Why didn't you tell me sooner? All fathers are worried that their daughters will never have their heart taken. Your mother had mine from an early age and I never looked at another hobbit-lass. I only had eyes for your mother.'

'Well I wasn't sure how you and Mum would react. I was worried that you would forbid me from seeing Fastred ever again, so I kept it a secret. What do you think mum will say?'

'I think she will be very happy for you, but I won't tell her if you don't want me to.'

'I think I might keep it between us for now, Da. Please don't say anything.'

'I won't, El. Now how about a nap? I am rather tired.' Sam said trying to stifle a yawn.

'Yes I think that sounds wonderful.' Elanor said with a laugh.

Together they laid out their beds and blankets and rested their heads on their packs and fell asleep with the light breeze and the soothing sound of the Brandywine behind them.

They awoke to a soft neighing of a horse. Sam was rather surprised. They had walked. What was a horse doing out here? The rider jumped down and knelt down to Sam. Elanor opened her eyes and gasped. She recognized the man from Frodo's and Sam's descriptions; it was none other than King Elessar himself!

Sam woke and jumped up quickly to bow to Aragorn and Arwen. And he motioned for Elanor to do the same. 'It is lovely to see you again, master Gamgee!' He said as he bowed back to the hobbits.

'King Elessar, sir, what brings you to the Shire?' Sam said with wonderment in his voice.

'Well I had told many stories to the Lady Arwen and she decided one day that she would very much like to meet you all again. Where are Merry and Pippin?'

'They have taken up important roles as the Thain and the master of Brandyhall. Alas we do not see them very often anymore, only on special occasions when they can leave.'

'Well that is sad news but I do hope that they are well. We have a special honor for you Sam.'

'A special honor for me?' Sam said shocked.

'Yes Sam.' Aragorn laughed. 'I have a special present for you.'

Sam stepped forward shaking with his heart in his throat. Aragorn handed him a beautiful star. 'Sam, this is the Star of the Dunedain. And I hope that you will take great pleasure in receiving it.'

'Yes Mr Aragorn, er, King Elessar.' Sam stuttered.

'That is good news.' Aragorn laughed. Arwen them stepped forward and asked for Elanor to come to her. She placed her hands upon Elanor's shoulders and said something in the beautiful elvish language. 'You are now a made of Lady Arwen.' She said in the Common Tongue.

Elanor was dumbfounded. Her, a lowly hobbit of the Shire had just been made a maid of the queen and Lady Arwen. She didn't say much for a few minutes but managed to say thank you in her bewilderment. Arwen laughed. 'May these fortunes help you in life.' She said again in Elvish.

Soon after a few more minutes of talking and Sam was giving Aragorn a quick review of his doings and Merry and Pippin's doings in the shire, King Elessar and Lady Arwen were off back to Gondor.

The next day, Sam and Elanor packed and were ready to go back to Hobbiton. They plodded along and Sam noticed that Elanor was constantly fiddling with her ring. To be honest, after what Sam had said she was starting to get doubts if she should have said yes to Fastred so soon. Sam put his arm around her and said 'don't worry El, you will see Mr Fastred soon enough.' Sam kissed the side of her head and together they headed back to Bag End.


	7. To Gondor

**Chapter 7: To Gondor **

Samwise Gamgee had now been elected the Mayor for the third time. It was starting to be a sort of tradition. He would be in a fret the night before the latest election and hope that he had made a good enough speech the previous week. And once he had been elected it was almost as if the world had started to revolve again. That was what Sam felt anyway.

Also during these years the Gamgee's had had another three additions to their family; Ruby, Robin and Tolman, Tom for short.

Elanor, Sam and Rosie were packing there bags to stay at Gondor for a few days. Seeing Strider again had made Sam really miss the outside world of the Shire and thought it a good idea to take them to a special place. Frodo Junior as to be in charge of his siblings, this wasn't overly hard. The older brothers and sisters tended to spend the day together with other hobbit children near the party tree while the younger ones would hang around anywhere near home; anywhere near food they would stay.

They were to go by horse and cart. King Aragorn had sent out a letter asking if the other hobbits would mind a grown man in there midst. Sam of course went around to every hole and asked the owners if they did mind. Only the Sandyman's minded but Sam didn't really care about them; pretty much the only family in the whole Shire that Sam didn't want to give the time of day to. So Aragorn was to come and greet them and then take them to Gondor. The three of them were very excited. Rosie and Elanor especially as they had never been to the White City before so they were excited to do so.

Sam had left Bag End to tell Tolman Cotton that he was to be deputy mayor while he was away. Tolman agreed happily and Sam was soon on his way back to Bag End to await the arrival of King Elessar.

Later that day when they were eating some lunch Elanor spotted some dust coming up the lane of Bagshot Row. At once she stood up excitedly. 'Mum, Da! King Elessar is here!' She immediately left the table and opened the green door to Bag End and fled down the road to meet Aragorn.

Soon she came back and Aragorn followed her into Bag End. 'So this is _the_ hole of Hobbiton.' He muttered to himself when he stepped inside. Rosie took his cloak and set it on the hanger ready for when they were going to leave. 'I must say Miss Rose, that you keep this place beautifully clean.' Aragorn told her as they had sat down to a cup of tea before they left.

'Thank you, King Elessar, I do what I can,' Rosie said blushing.

'I do ask one thing though; could you please call me Aragorn? People only ever call me King Elessar when there is trouble or such.'

'Sorry K- er Aragorn,' Rosie said again with a blush and a curtsy. She walked back into the kitchen to get some biscuits

Soon when every one had been fed, Sam and Frodo junior put the entire luggage into the back of the wagon that Aragorn had brought and soon they were on their way to Gondor which was about a weeks ride with rests, but they were to try and go for as long as they could without resting.

By lunchtime they were all hungry, except for Aragorn who had gone long periods of time before with out food or sleep; he was rather used to it and said that he would eat something when they stopped for the night.

The hobbits got out of the wagon and found by the road a small patch of grass that they could sleep in. The ground was unfortunately lumpy so they were very excited to get to Gondor and sleep in a proper bed.

During the week they finally reached Gondor. It was a beautiful sight; there was white everywhere. 'I guess that's why they call it the white city' Sam muttered to Rosie. She wasn't really listening. She was too awe stricken to think of anything else but the beautiful white city. They started to walk closer. Elanor took her mothers hand and together all four of them walked on. Soon they reached the door and Arwen greeted them with some kind Elvish words.

Later that night, the three Hobbits, Aragorn and Arwen were in a room that was off the dining hall having a sort of private, belated dinner. They were all in heavy talk and the three of the hobbits were telling Arwen of the Shire. Of the five of them she had never really been there, only to the out skirts and even then she didn't really get that good of a look at the land.

'Well we must visit there some day; I would love to see the Shire in all its glory. And not just from the edge,' she laughed slightly. Her laugh was beautiful; so light and airy.

That night the hobbits were in bed. They had gone rather early, all the walking for the last few days had really tired them out. They were all talking quietly when they came a small knock at the door. It opened to reveal Aragorn. He had just come in to say that he was happy to see the hobbits again. He had missed Sam terribly.

Over the next few weeks the life of the Hobbits and everyone was fairly laid back. It was sort of like Rivendell and Lothlorien; they couldn't really keep track of time, but to Sam that really didn't make a lot of sense to him as he had always believe that it were the Elf countries that you couldn't keep a track of time on. He guessed that it might have been because he found Gondor such a beautiful place.

Today was the last day that he, Elanor and Rosie were spending in Gondor, tomorrow they were going to start and head off back to the Shire. Aragorn had offered to take them a little way so that they wouldn't lose their way and become lost. Sam had decided to go exploring and having a look at the city one last time when he came across a room that he had never seen before.

It was rather dull but he noticed something straight away, upon the opposite wall was a banner of Frodo. Sam moved closer to have a better look and to see if it wasn't just his eyes playing a trick on him. His eyes hadn't fooled him, upon the wall were a banner of Frodo and underneath it said _"Frodo Baggins, Ring Bearer of the One Ring from the Shire to Orodruin. May he rest in peace!"_ Below the banner was a small table with a book on it. It was a short, brief tale of Frodo's journey. Sam was mentioned a few times. He had a look at some other things. At the back of the book was a map of the Shire. Underneath that was some small writing. _As told by Frodo Baggins. Map illustrated by Frodo Baggins."_

Sam couldn't help but weep. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his master but hopefully he would see Frodo in a few years time. Sam sat down on the step that the table was on and wept for a few hours. He had no idea where the tears were coming from but for some reason he just couldn't hold them in any more.

A little later Aragorn came in and Sam quickly wiped away his tears and stood up. 'Hello, Sam. I see you have found the memoriam that I had built for Frodo when I became king.' Aragorn noticed Sam's tears and bent down and embraced the sobbing hobbit. After a little while they pulled away and Aragorn spoke quietly but loud enough for Sam to hear. 'It's all right Sam. You will see Frodo soon enough. I'm sure of it,' Aragorn had a sort of sad smile on his face but Sam couldn't help but sob.

That night, while he was in bed, Sam had dreams of Frodo and his journey to Mordor, some good and some bad.

The next day was the day to leave Gondor. Elanor was sad to leave; she had become good friends with Arwen. Finally the three hobbits and Aragorn were on their way back to the Shire.

Over the next few days they finally reached the borders. Aragorn had parted with them a few days earlier. Sam was sad to see him go, but Aragorn pulled him aside just before he left and gave Sam a small picture of Frodo and a copy of the book that Sam had found at the memoriam. The picture was in a beautiful frame and Aragorn told Sam that Arwen had made it for him the night that Sam had found the memoriam.

The next few hours were utterly quiet. Soon they finally reached Bag End again. They all put their sacks down and sat on the couch. There, they conversed about what they had done and had found out while in Gondor. When Elanor had gone to bed, Sam showed Rosie the frame and the small book in which had the script of Frodo and Sam's journey. Rosie took it and read the whole book right there and then. It only took her about twenty minutes and by the end she had tears streaming down her face.

Sam saw this and quickly walked over to Rosie and caressed her face and kissed her.


	8. Wedding Bliss

**I'm sorry about the late update, I'm not working on three chaptorial fanfics, you should check them out. Instead of abandoning two to work on one I have decided to do a chapter of each one before coming back to the one I began with. The next chapter that I will be working on will be for "A Troubled Love. You should check it out and review. Also the other is Lord of the Basilisk. Please read them.**

**Chapter eight: Wedding Bliss**

Today was the day of Elanor and Fastred's wedding. Rosie had had Elanor up before the sun had risen to help her get ready for the ceremony that evening. Fastred had discussed with Elanor who she thought would be the best Hobbit to conduct the wedding. When Elanor didn't volunteer anyone, Fastred suggested Sam. Elanor was delighted with this and so her and Fastred set off right there and then in search of Sam. He had agreed instantly and was overwhelmed with joy.

Elanor sat in an arm chair in front of a tall mirror as Rosie covered her hair in rollers. Elanor had rather straight hair; uncommon but not unheard of. And she olny curled ir for extra special events. This had been the only time that she had actually volunteered to have her hair curled. It was a long process that generally started before the sunrise and was done at about elevenses.

The ceremony was to start at six pm. The children of the Gamgee clan were under responsibility of cleaning Bag End and making it look beautiful for the after party.

Sam walked into Elanor's room. 'Rosie, I'm off to the market to pick up some icing sugar to finish off the wedding cake that Miss Estella has prepared. I will be back soon,' Sam went to leave.

'Oh yes, when are Merry and Estella going to arive?' Rosie asked as she took another bundle of hair and started to put the curler through it.

'Around luncheon as far as I remember,' Sam said with a face that looked rather comical. 'Mr. Pippin, Miss Diamond and Mr. Faamir are coming with them.'

'Well that should be good. Be sure that the rooms are made up for them. Ask Frodo-lad to do it. I imagine he isn't busy,' Rosie said. Sam kissed her cheek and said good bye to Elanor before heading out the door.

The Brandybuck and Took families had decided to stay the night if it wasn't to much trouble. Which it wasn't, of course. The Gamgee's had plenty of room for them and room to spare.

At Elenvenses Rosie allowed Elanor to go down adn get some food. She hadn't had anything to eat since she had gotten up. Sam had come back with the icing sugar for the cake and was patiently waiting in the lounge for the Brandybucks to arrive. Elanor ate a large amount of food; five slices of toast, three large, juice pieces of ham, two apples and some biscuits.

Before long, Elanor and Rosie were back in the bedroom doing more work on Elanor's hair. Rosie was just putting the last touches on Elanor's hair when the bell to Bag End rand loudly through the halls. Ruby answered it and her voice rang through Bag End. 'Merry and Pippin are here!'

Sam siddenly appeared at the door and let the two families inside and offered them some bisciuts.

Rosie came out to greet them. 'Where's El?' Merry asked in between the squeals rhat Ruby was allowing to escape her lips as both Merry and Pippin tickled her.

'Well actually she wanted both of you to go to her room, but she also told me to tell you not to laugh at her or she will sabotage you,' Rosie said with a chuckle.

Merry put Ruby down and toether he and Pippin followed Rosie to Elanor's bedroom. They sat down together on her bed. The both of them were trying to stifle a laugh at Elanor's rolled hair. She simply glared at them and turned her chair around to face the two gentle Hobbits that sat before her.

'Okay, so, as you both know I'm getting married tonight,' a smile was on her lips and Merry and Pippin smiled broadly. Pippin remembered fondly of a conversation he had had with Elanor when she was little

~-*--~

_Mummy, why did you marry Da?' Little Elanor said as Pippin bounced her on his knee._

_'Because I love him,' Rosie said with a laugh. Elanor always asked some random and strange things when she was around Merry and Pippin._

_'Yuck,' she said._

_'So you eon't ever get married?' Pippin asked her._

_'Of course not; that's yucky!' Elanor skrewed up her face._

~--*--~

'Anyway I have given a lot of though about it and I couldn't choose between the two of you so I was hoping that both of you would walk me down the isle?' Elanor asked with wide eyes.

Merry and Pippin both sat there for a second looking blank. 'Are you going to say anything or do I have to slap you both back into consciousness?' Elanor threatened.

'Oh,' Pippin said, snapping back into reality. 'We would love to. Thank you for this wonderful honour, El,' at that moment both Merry and Pippi jumped up and hugged Elanor tightly.

'Thank you, so much, Elanor,' Merry said. 'We won't disappoint you.'

'Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I need to get ready. I'll see you both at the ceremony,' Merry and Pippin left Elanor to her things and went back to the lounge.

~--*--~

'So what did El want with you two?' Sam asked Merry and Pippin when they reappeared.

Merry and Pippin' grinned broadly to each other. Merry answered Sam's question. 'Elanor asked us if we would like to walk her down the isle.'

Sam and Rosie gasped. 'That is wonderful news!' Rosie said excitedly with her hands clasped together under her chin.

'That's great, you two, you finally have some responsibility that will keep you out of trouble for a while. At least until the party starts,' Estella joked.

~--*--~

It was time for everyone to start and get ready for the was delighted when Rosie came in and told her that it was time to take out the rollers.

When Rosie had finished with Elanor's hair she told her daughter to get dressed and call her when she was done.

So Elanor was left to her thoughts and her wedding dress.

It had been sent to her from Imladris from Legolas who resided there for the time being and the other Elves of Rivendell had had especially made for her. Sam had sent a letter to Legolas as he always had when something exciting or important happened in the Shire. The dress had come as a surprise. Sam hadn't mentioned anything about needing a dress.

The package had come with a note saying: _"To Elanor Gamgee. May this dress prove of use to you. LG."_ Elanor had no idea who LG was but Sam had assured her that it was somebody of importance.

The dress was beautiful in Elanor's opinion. It was white that slightly changed to blue at the bottom. The dress was sort of tight at the top but not uncomfortable with sparkling diamods that formed butterflies. The back of it was cut half way down the back. The sleeves werre thick, puffy straps.

Rosie had given Elanor her white lace up shoes that she had worn to her and Sam's wedding and a black necklace with a small butterfly on it that Frodo had given her for her birthday before he left.

When Elanor was dressed, necklace and all she called for Rosie to come in. Sam came in too and was awestruck when he saw how beautiful his daughter looked in her wedding dress. Rosie hugged Elanor and the both of them started to giggle like school girls. She left soon enough to continue with last minute preparations for Bag End as well as the last of the food that was to be taken.

Sam still sat on Elanor's bedlooking at her. She sat down next to him and threaded her fingers though his. 'Thank you for everything, Da,' she said quietly.

'It's my pleasure, El. I did everything that me Gaffer taught me to do,' Sam had a tear in his eye. 'Good luck, Elanor. I love you.'

Seeing Sam cry made Elanor's eyes start to form tears. 'I love you, too,' Elanor wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and hugged him tightly, letting her tears flow freely. She didn't know why she was crying. She wasn't one to cry usually and it meant a lot to her when she was able to.

~--*--~

It was finally time to keave to go to the Far Downs. Elanor, Sam, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Faramir, Estella and Diamond. Merry and Pippin were extremely excited about their role in the ceremony. They were to meet Fastred's family just before the ceremony so that Fastred could give Sam his Ring.

The Rings from each family were to be heirlooms of each individual family. Fastred's family had decided had decided on his grandmother's Ring that she had worn to her wedding.

The Gamgee's on the other hand, well their Ring wasn't the traditional sense of an heirloom. This Ring had been passed down Frodo's family. From Primula's great grandmother to Frodo. He had found the Ring one day and Primula had given it to him. When Frodo decided to go to the Grey Havens he left everything to Sam and the Gamgee's. He had said that Sam could have it. He had a feeling that Sam would have a use for it.

When everyone reached the Far Downs they guests sat down while Fastred and Elanor's families waited outside.

Everything in and around the cream coloured tent had white poppy's growing all around. It looked beautiful.

Fastred's family was to be the first to file into the tent for his family was much smaller than the Gamgee's.

Finally the ceremony started and everyone turned in their seats to watch the back of the tent.

First in was Fastred's mother and father, Jayda and Blanco. Then it was Belinda, Fastred's grandmother. And then Fastred himself. He was walking proudly and happilly. His red hair bouncing as he walked.

Next it was time for the Gamgee's to walk in. First it was Frodo and Rose. Her arm locked in her brothers. Next it was Merry and Pippin, walking proudly side by side. Then Hamfast and Goldilocks, arms linked. Daisy and Primrose walked in the tent flaps next, holding hands. Then Bilbo and Ruby, Robin and Tom and then finally ARosie and Sam, holding hands and looking lovely together. And then last but not least was Elanor, with Merry and Pippin. There were some gasps and claps as they walked in with broad smiles. Fastred was smiling also and he kissed her cheek when she reached the front of the tent.

'They don't call you Elanor the Fair for nothing,' he whispered in Elanor's ear. She blushed and took her place standing in front of Fastred and to the left of Sam, who was ready to start the ceremony.

Sam stood up on the small box that had been set in front of him and began to speak.

'We are gathered here to celebrate the coming together of two families; Fsatred Puddifoot and Elanor Gamgee. I would now like to call upon these two Hobbits to exchange their vows ,' Sam had a huge grin on his face.

Fastred started. 'Elanor Gamgee, from the first time I saw you I thought you were pretty. It wasn't until we were older that I had the courage to speak to you. I love everything about you. Your face, your hair, your wit, your sarcasm, everything. I know in my heart that I will never be able to live without you. I will always love you Elanor Gamgee,' Sam held out the Ring for Fastred and he slipped the Ring easily onto Elanor's left Ring finger.

Now it was Elanor's turn. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she was shaking slightly. She lookted at Merry and Pippin who both had reassuring smiles on their faces.

'Fastred, from the first time I met you, I thought you were cute. I never had the courage to or the confidence to talk to you. But that time I tripped you over, it gave me the courage to speak and from then my eyes were only for you. I love you, Fastred, from the bottom of my heart, and I always will,' Elanor took the Ring from Sam's hand and put it onto Fastred's left Ring finger.

'They were beautiful vows,' Sam whispered to Fastred and Elanor quietly. 'And now I call upon you both to recite this message: I Elanor Gamgee, or Fastred Puddifoot, agree to stay with the katter through dispair and happiness, sickness and health until the end of my days.'

Elanor and Fastred recited what Sam had just said and were waiting for the final thing that Sam had to say.

'And now, without further adue, I pronounce these two Hobbits, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Fastred,' Sam stood back allowing Fastred and Elanor room to make their wedding legitiment.

Fastred and Elanor's kiss was meaningful and passionate; their first kiss. The whole tent blew up into claps and cheers.

'I would now like to invite you all to come back to Bag End for a soecial party that we have prepared for Fastred and Elanor,' Sam said.

Every one started to get up and leave to go to Bag End for the party. Elanor and Fastred went to their families for a little while before meeting back up again. Rosie had tears in her eyes and she hugged Elanor tightly. 'Congratulations, my darling. I am so proud of you.'

'Thank you, Ma,' then Elanor turned to Sam and hugged him tightly. 'I love you, Da,' she said tearfully.

Then she turned to Merry and Pippin. 'Little Elanor is grown up,' Merry said happily. Elanor simply smiled and hugged them both.

'Thank you both for everything,' Elanor said when she had pulled away from their hugs.

Now it was time for everyone to go back to Bag End if they chose to do so.. Elanor and Fastred were leading everyone hand in hand.

**Next chapter: **A party.


	9. After Party

**Chapter 9: Afterparty**

When she reached Bag End, Rosie started to pour out ale and drinks and foods for the Hobbits. Not many of them had stayed, just Fastred's family, who would be going home later in the night, Merry and Pippin's families and of course the Gamgee's.

When the party had been going for reletavily half an hour, Sam, Merry and Pippin were talking in the lounge room as they often did when they had a get together. 'You know, it's the twenty first of September today. Tomorrow is Mr. Frodo's birthday,' Sam said finishing his glass of ale and looking around to see where he could get a refill.

'Yes, it is. I feel like we should do something for him,' Pippin said.

'I know what we could do,' Merry said suddenly when the other two were thinking hard. 'We could do a toast to him when it hits twelve o'clock. You know, get people to remember him for everything he did for this world.'

'I like the sound of that. I'll go and check the time,' Sam said. And with that he went off in search of Rosie to tell her the news of Frodo. He found her talking to Elanor.

'Hello my girls I have great news. Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin and I have all decided to do a toast to Frodo when the time is twelve in honor for him. El I hope you don't mind, seeing as how this party is for you.'

Elanor's face lit up. 'Da I think that is a great idea. You should know by now that I would do anything for Frodo if he was still here. And I think it's great that you, Merry and Pippin still talk about him and bring his spirit back to this place long after Frodo left,' Elanor hugged Sam tightly. 'But I am sorry, Some of Fastred's family still believe he was a Bucklander so I do apologize if they say any nasty remarks.'

'That's all right Elanor, believe me, Mr. Frodo had to put up with a lot more than that when he was still around here,' Sam said. He couldn't help but smile. Elanor walked off in search of Fastred to tell him the good news.

Rosie turned to her husband and pressed her lips firmly to his. 'That is a wonderful thing to do for Mr. Frodo, Sam. I know how much he would love that. How I miss him,' Rosie rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

~--*--~

'Fastred I have something wonderful to tell you; my father is going to make a tribute speech to Frodo Baggins at twelve because it will be September twenty two and that was his birthday!' Elanor was so happy about this. She hugged Fastred tightly though he didn'rt return the hug. She looked up at Fastred curiously. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just, my family has heard the tale of Baggins many times and they still think of him as a Bucklander. I'm the only one in my family that doesn't. I don't want that to ruin th night, El. I don't want a special day like today ruined because of my family's stupidity,' Fastred looked sad. He lifted his head to look over the garden of Bag End from the porch. It was a rather romantic place, especially for newlyweds.

Elanor smiled and caressed Fastred's face with her hands. She kissed him softly and giggled. 'I already warned Da about that. You have nothing to worry about and I forgive you for your family as does my family. They understand, they have been called names also for being friends with Mr. Frodo.'

~--*--~

_12:00 AM, September 22_

Sam stood up on a chair from the kitchen and called for quiet. 'Can I please have all of your attention for a minute? Thank you, yes. I would just like to say thank you for you all being here and congratulations to the newlyweds. Welcome to the family, Fastred,' people started to clap at this moment, thinking that this was the end of the speech but they were stopped short when Sam continued. 'Any how, I would now like toi call upon you to reminice with me about one Frodo Baggins. I don't care if you thought he was a Bucklander or strange or cracked, today was his birthday and I wish for you all to remember him, because if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have our beloved Shire. Now please, take a minute or two to remember my Master and a friend to us all,' Sam bowed his head and inclined for the rest of them to do so.

Merry remembered the time thoughtfully when he had helped Frodo to sabotage Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Pippn remembered the time when Frodo had gotten a handful of strawberries from a basket that was too tall for Pippin to reach.

Jayda and Blanco's opinions of Frodo had changed right there and then. They had oridinally been from Bree and barely heard of the Scouring of the Shire, let alone the Hobbits who had led everyone to fight. They had a sudden respect for Frodo, and other Bucklanders.

~--*--~

The time had come for everyone to go home, well Fastred's family. For they were staying at the Green Dragon Inn down the road. But Fastred had decided to stay at Bag End if it had enough room though with all fifteen Gamgee's and Merry and Pippin's families. There had been just one more spare bedroom and that was taken up by Fastred.

Off the back door of Bag End, Sam had built a room for all of Frodo's belongings and such that he had left at Bag End that sam really had no need for, such as clothes. There sat Merry, Sam and Pippin in the wooden room reminicing and drinking. It was a sad thing though they were a little tipsy so that lightened the mood a little.

They sat reminicing about the good and bad times they had spent with Frodo. Sam told Merry and Pippin of the little things about their Quest. The two Hobbits especially wanted to know about Gollum.

'He was a pesky fellow. I called his two personalitles Slinker and Stinker. He wasn't all that nice. Persuasive especially when Frodo had the Ring, but eventually it was his own greed that ended him if you follow me,' he had said.

Soon their came a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a tired looking Rosie. 'It's time for bed, lads, no matter how much you might try to put it off to keep doin' what you're doin', it isn't going to work. Off to bed the three of you. And that's enough ale for you, Mr. Pippin,' Rosie added as Pippin tried to refill his mug from the half empty mugs that were in Rosie's hand. 'I think you have had enough. You're all so tipsy you can barely walk.'

'Nonsense, Rose, we're all fine,' Pippin said with a hiccup. At that moment he tripped over the back of his foot and hit the doorway.

'Mhmm,' was all Rosie said. She helped Pippin into his room where she gladly gave his weight to Diamond. She kissed Merry good night and joined Sam in their bedroom.

~--*--~

'That was a lovely night, Sam, especially your speech. Congratulations. You even got Jayda and Blanco to change their minds of Mr. Frodo, and Bucklanders so you should be very proud of yourself,' Rosie said happily. She finished folding her clothes and placed them on the end of her bed and walked over to Sam and took his hand. 'I love you, Samwise Gamgee.'

Sam wrapped his arms around Rosie's waist and kissed her gently. 'I love you too, Rose Gamgee, with all my heart. I have never loved someone as much as I love you,' Sam kissed his wife again vigorously and passionately

**Thank you for reading. I will update soon.**


	10. Retirement

**Sorry about the long update, I've had my hands full with other fics and such, but I hope that this chapter is to your liking. There is just one last chapter after this one. So I hope you enjoy this second last installment.**

**Chapter Ten: Retirement**

Getting on in years they were. Sam and Rosie were enjoying a leisurely lunch out the back of Bag End. A Few months ago, Sam had had a small patio installed for warm spring days such as these. There were lovely patio seats seated by a fountain of pure water that Aragorn had sent Rosie for her birthday. The two of them sat together by the fountain, not talking of much, when Sam said something suddenly, 'Rosie, I think I might finish up with being Mayor. Seven times is a lot and I am getting on in years,' Sam chuckled, 'I just want to settle down and enjoy the remainder of my days and maybe one day. See Mr. Frodo again. I do hope I do see him again.' Sam had taken Rosie's hands in his

Rosie, of course, understood what Sam felt for Frodo; pure love. She had never seen a friendship as strong as theirs. It was definitely something special. Sam had told Rosie of the Quest, but only what he knew. Frodo hardly ever spoke of the Tower of Cirith Ungol or the Ring or anything of the sort, only the matters that were happening in the Shire at the time, once Frodo had tried to speak of it, but to no avail. Rosie understood this. Sam had told her in full his part in their epic tale, but towards the end, some things Sam had to make brief so as not to relive the terrible pain he felt when he saw the marks and bruises on Frodo's body, the pain that he couldn't do anything to help his master.

Rosie kissed Sam's cheek and lingered there for a time, taking in his scent, she was too, getting on in age. Being ninety seven, she knew that her time would soon be ending. She had gone to the doctor a few days ago and he had told her that she was falling ill with age and that she would be lucky to make it within the month. She had to break the news to Sam somehow.

'I understand fully, Sam.' Rosie said after a while. 'You do what you think is best for you. But, just one thing before we go back inside, I need to talk to you.'

'Of course, Rose,' Sam said. He was a little worried by Rosie's sudden seriousness. She was only ever vaguely serious if she had something extra important to say.

'Sam,' Rosie continued, 'I went to the doctor a few days ago, and he said that I had but a month to live, I'm falling ill because of my age, you see. My life will be ending soon. But, I do not want you to fret, Dear Sam. You have given me the best life anyone could have. I love you.' Rosie kissed Sam passionately, one of the very last times she ever would. 'Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?'

'I have decided to retire from being Mayor. Seven times is a lot and I just want to settle down and enjoy the remainder of my days, if you follow me. I want to relax, enjoy my last days on this earth. I was hoping, as Mayor, well for now at least, I could call everyone together at the Green Dragon so that I could announce it.'

'That sounds like a good idea, Sam. I'll help spread the word, tomorrow seems suitable. I have to go to the market soon, we need some milk. I used the last baking a cake. I hope you like it. For some reason I had a feeling that you would be saying you would retire today. I have no idea why though. Just a whim I guess.' Rosie said. With a kiss on the cheek, she went back inside to finish perfecting her cake.

~--*--~

The next day was nerve racking for Sam. He was sitting in the study writing out his speech. He didn't usually use the study for anything. If he had to write out something he would use the kitchen table, for some reason the sound of people going about their day helped him concentrate, though it usually took him a few days, but today he had but a few hours to write this out. All he had written so far was "Thank you all for coming." His mind was blank. How was he supposed to tell everyone, whom had often said that Sam was the best Mayor they had ever had, was retiring?

Sam then decided to scrap the idea and decided to just say whatever came into his head at the time. Rosie had made him some tea, but he was having trouble drinking it. It wasn't too cold or too hot, he just didn't really feel like eating or drinking anything. His nerves were getting the better of him. He sat at the kitchen table, twirling the spoon around his finger and staring blankly at the liquid that was inside the cup. Rosie came and sat next to him. 'It'll be all right, Sam. I don't know why you're fretting about this. These people will forgive you, not that there is much to forgive. Good things come and go as anything does. But Sam,' Rosie looked deep into Sam's eyes at this moment, 'what is bothering you? You have been so distant lately since I told you what the doctor said. Please tell me, Sam. What has been bothering you so much?'

'It's just something that Mr. Frodo said before he left. He said that a few weeks before I saw him again, I would retire from being Mayor and that you would die happily in my arms in our bed, and now everything that he said is coming true. And then he said that I would see him again before I died, that I would follow him to whatever end, even to Valinor, as he called it. The Elvish word for The Grey Havens,' Sam added when he saw Rosie's puzzled look, 'how would he have known all of that? He would never have told me any of that if he didn't feel it. If anyone knew Mr. Frodo, it was me. I knew his manner, his moods, everything about him, all except what happened to him in those thirteen months. I was there with him all the time, but he seemed like a totally different person. I felt once that he had written something for me to read when I went. I once felt him reading it to me, saying that it was about those thirteen months. I do hope that it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I do hope that it was real. I feel sometimes like I can feel what is happening across the sea, whether it is good or bad, I feel it, like a part of my heart went with him. I kept this to myself in case you thought I was mad. But I guess I shouldn't have. You would never judge anyone.'

Rosie smiled. She loved Sam with all her heart and the fact that he was finally opening up about everything that happened on the Quest warmed her. He had only ever talked about it briefly. He went through the same pain and the same hurt that Frodo had gone through only Frodo's was much worse because he had the burden of the Ring.

'I understand you fully, Sam. You could have told me all of that before. But, I suppose you felt reluctant, and I understand that. Right now, however, I think you had better start and get ready for your speech. It's nearly time for us to leave. I'll get the kids ready, you just work yourself to the brilliance that I know you can be.' Rosie then went on to kiss Sam's lips before pottering outside to fetch their children.

Sam sighed and ventured into his bedroom and put on his best suit. He combed his hair and washed his face, more to calm his nerves than anything. And there he sat, Samwise Gamgee; once a gardener and now one of the most renowned people in all Middle Earth; a saviour, a mayor, just a simple Hobbit that was thrown into something that the world would never forget. He got up and looked in the mirror. 'This is it,' he muttered to himself. He walked out of the bedroom to find his thirteen children and Rosie all standing in a line, smiling broadly at him.

'It's time to leave, Master Gamgee,' Rosie whispered to him as the kids began to file out the door. Sam put his hand in Rosie's and kissed her cheek.

The walk was long. Too long, Sam thought. His nerves were really starting to kick in now, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might burst through. Finally, they arrived and the kids and Rosie sat in the front row of chairs and Sam went and sat behind the podium that had been built. There, Sam started his speech.

'Uh, thank you all for coming, no really, I thank you deeply, from the bottom of my heart. You all know why I have asked you to come, I am sure. I have decided to retire from Mayor. It is an honour to have been elected seven times, but now, I just want to settle down and enjoy the remainder of my days. I thank you all deeply for the time that you have given me, and that you have trusted me to run this town for many, many years. You are all wonderful. And thank you for accepting me back after I left with Mr. Frodo. Thank you all for everything that you did for us.' Sam then went around to the front of the podium and bowed low. Everyone that was at the Green Dragon then broke out with loud cheers for Sam, who now had a broad smile on his face, and his nerves were now gone. Sam then went on to invite everyone back to Bag End for a small party that Rosie had prepared.

The turn out to the party was medium. Some people had shown up. But Sam wasn't discouraged by his retirement at all. If the people of Hobbiton really weren't happy with Sam's decision, there wouldn't have been such a loud uproar of cheers at the Dragon.

Sam's Mayoral duties were now over. He had no responsibility for the town anymore. He was sad to let it go but he knew that it was for the best. He went to bed happy, but also saddened from Frodo's prediction. It was coming true what Frodo had said. Sam had retired from Mayor, and Rosie was to die soon. Sam had half a mind to ask if he could, in fact, predict the future.


	11. I Will Follow You To Whatever End

**Welcome to the ending of this fanfic. I do hope that you enjoy this last chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Chapter Eleven: I Will Follow You To Whatever End**

Since Sam's retirement, Rosie had fallen badly ill as the doctor had predicted, and as Frodo had predicted. She was now too weak to get out of bed and spent all her time under the covers wheezing, coughing and spluttering. She could keep little food down and she was rarely awake. And when she was, she wouldn't talk much. Her time was definitely coming to an end. Sam often sat by her side, watching and waiting for that inevitable time.

Sam lay in bed quietly watching Rosie. She soon stirred and awoke. 'Hi, Sam.' She said hoarsly without opening her eyes. 'I don't think I'll be making it though the night,' she said again.

'I know,' Sam said. 'I will miss you my love, forever and ever.'

'Sam, just one thing, when my time is up, I do not want you to dwell on what was but would could be and that means going and being with Frodo. I know how much you want that and I know how much it would make your heart complete again.'

'My heart was always complete.' Sam sobbed.

'Who are we kidding, Sam? I could tell how much you wanted to go with Frodo when he left but you couldn't. I have seen you longing to be in his company again. I know how much you loved him and still love him. He was a brother to you; I know that, I always have. I understand everything the two of you went through, though you scarcely ever spoke about it. I understand it all, Sam. I understand that your heart was torn when he left. I want you to promise me, that when I die, you will meet with Frodo again in the Undying Lands. You must promise me that.'

Sam sniffed. 'I promise, I promise.' He could no longer hold back his tears; they began to billow over his eyes. This was the end of his love; the end of Rosie Gamgee.

'I love you, Sam.' Rosie said, barely above a whisper. She opened her eyes and smiled. And she was gone. Sam broke down. His love was gone. He had to keep her last, dying wish.

~--*--~

'Frodo, what is it?' Elrond asked worried. The two of them were sitting, talking of nothing really, when Frodo suddenly stopped talking and closed his eyes. There was a tear silently falling down his cheek.

Rosie died.' Frodo said sadly. 'The day before I left for Valinor I was talking to Sam and I told him some things that would take place right before he journeyed across the sea; he would retire from being Mayor, which he has done, Rosie would die, and he would have nothing left but to follow me to the Undying Lands. I feel like a predictor, or something like that. I can predict the future. Sam wants to come here as soon as he can; to see me as soon as he can.'

'I can have a ship arranged at the docks of Middle Earth by tomorrow night.' Elrond said, gazing at Frodo with wonderment. 'Can he make it there in time?'

'Yes. Yes, he can. He already answered your question. He will have Rosie's funeral and then say good bye to his children. He wants to give Elanor the red book.' Frodo said. His voice was very distant. 'I must be ready for him. I have a lot to tell him, and I'm sure he has a lot to tell me.' Frodo then hopped off his seat and walked out the door, leaving Lord Elrond sitting there bewildered.

~--*--~

The funeral for Rosie had been sad but good at the same time. Everyone had said very good things about her and it was a relatively happy affair, save for when they began to lay the casket in the ground.

Sam went home after that. He called to speak to Elanor when they got back to Bag End.

Elanor's heart was pounding fast all the way back to Bag End. She had to wipe her eyes, not for Rosie's demise but she was worried that Sam would be leaving soon too. She followed Sam into his bedroom where he closed the door. Her heart was pounding faster and faster by the minute. 'I have something to show you,' Sam said. He went to his chest of drawers and pulled out what appeared to be a book. 'This is for you.' Sam said when he returned to Elanor.

It was the Red Book of Westmarch.

'You cannot give me this,' Elanor said with a gasp. 'Mr. Frodo gave it to you. I can't take it.'

'He gave it to me to keep our tale alive. I am going to the Grey Havens, El, to be with him again. 'I want you to keep our tale alive and never let anyone forget it.' Sam hugged Elanor tightly. 'I'll be leaving in a little while, please keep it to yourself, and do not try to stop me. My mind is made up. I love you.' Elanor was grasping Sam's hand firmly. They hugged again for a long while, before Elanor finally had to say good bye to her father forever.

_Just three hours until I see him…_

Sam was packed and ready to go down to the docks. He slipped out of Bag End without the other children seeing him. Elanor was by the window and he blew a kiss to her, before tacking up his pony and riding out into the sunset. 'He arrived at the docks and there was the beautiful ship that Lord Elrond had sent. 'Just a few more hours and I will be with him again.' Sam said to himself. He boarded the ship after giving the luggage man his pony.

'I've done it; I'm finally going to see him again.' Sam was so happy. He would see his best friend, master and brother again. Sam hadn't realized how much he longed to see Frodo again. Rosie had been right; a part of Sam's heart had gone with Frodo when he left. Sam's heart would never be complete again until he saw Frodo.

Sam paced the whole ship. The journey was taking a long time. He decided he would kill a few hours and get some much needed rest. The bed chamber was beautiful; the bed so soft that when Sam's head touched the pillow, he immediately fell asleep.

_Just two hours until I see him…_

Sam's dreams were filled with memories of his master, good and bad they were. Just as Sam was about to relive that terrible time when Frodo had taken the Ring, one of the Elves on the ship awoke him. 'Mr. Gamgee, we have arrived. Please come outside.' Sam opened his eyes in amazement. The view was beautiful. He could see a palace from the window of the ship and wondered if that was where Frodo lived now. He had said something about a palace when he sometimes spoke to Sam. He could hear the white gulls calling across the sea. Their song was beautiful and dream like. He wondered if he had in fact slipped into a dream. Sam was then ushered outside and there was a mass of Elves standing before him. And then they parted. Walking down the pathway that had been made were Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. They bowed to Sam who bowed back so low that he nearly fell over. And then they too, parted and there, Sam saw a magnificent sight; Frodo Baggins was there, in the flesh, standing before Sam.

The two Hobbits just stared at each other, taking in each others looks. Then, Frodo ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly, kissing his brow. The whole crowd broke into loud claps and cheers for the two reunited. Elrond stepped forward when Frodo and Sam had parted. 'Welcome to Valinor, Samwise Gamgee. It is good to see you again.' Elrond bowed low again. 'I think Frodo has something to show you, unless he has changed his mind.' He added after he bowed. Frodo nodded eagerly.

'Come, Sam, I mist show you something that I wrote for you while I was on the ship coming here.' Frodo took Sam's hand and led him a small way to a Hobbit sized house that had been built for Frodo a few months after he came and after his healing was over. 'They built it for me when I was better.' Frodo said, answering Sam's gaze. 'But, what I want to show you is inside.' Sam then followed Frodo inside. The house was small to Man or Elf, but big to a Hobbit. It was beautiful. What Sam passed the lounge room, he was taken aback; on the mantel piece was a painting of himself and Frodo. Frodo looked over his shoulder and saw that Sam had stopped. 'Lady Celebrian painted it for me. She wanted to know what you looked like one day, so I told her, in full detail, and then but a few hours later she handed me this painting. She drew it for me to make me happier, you wouldn't believe it Sam, but when I had to leave you, my heart was broken, like a part of it had been left with you in hope that maybe one day you would follow me here.'

'That's funny, Mr. Frodo, I felt the exact same way, like a part of my heart went with you and it would only be complete again if I saw you.' Sam was holding Frodo's hand tightly as if he were just a figment of Sam's imagination and would begin to float away at any second.

'Well look around you, Sam, I'm right here, and I won't be going anywhere. You are to live here with me until we grow old and wrinkly together,' Frodo said with a laugh. 'We will have the rest of our lives to spend together, and nothing can take that from us, Sam. You have no idea how much I have missed you and longed for your company. The first few weeks I was here, I would cry myself to sleep, not just for my pain, but from the thought that I may never see you again. It hurt my heart to think that you would not want to follow me to the Undying Lands, where our friendship would be at its strongest. I will never forget everything that you did for me on the Quest, Sam, and I don't think that anybody here, or in Middle Earth will ever forget it. I have told our tale to youngsters here and they all wish that they had a strong friendship with someone like I do to you. I love you, Samwise, and I always have and I always will. You are the sunshine on my rainy day, so to speak. The very best friend I could ever hope for. 'Ah, come now, Sam, I must show you what I wrote, but I do warn you, it is detailed, so to speak. Lord Elrond told me to write it. He said it may help if what happened was on paper.'

Frodo then told Sam to make himself at home while he went and fetched his book.

He returned hastily and turned the pages carefully. It was old and beginning to fall apart. 'I must ask Elrond if he can repair it.' Frodo muttered to himself. He opened the book to a page entitled "Hurt."

When Sam had finished reading the page, he was trembling all over and he had tears in his eyes. Frodo had gotten him a glass of water for he felt that Sam would have this reaction to what he had written. Sam wiped his eyes. 'That's beautiful, Mr. Frodo, you finally managed to talk about it, in a sense. I had always wondered how long it would be before you were able to talk about it, or write it down. People can finally know and understand what It did to you, unless, of course, you don't want them to know.'

'No, Sam, I do entirely, but to be honest, I was waiting for your consent until I did anything about it, in case, for some reason, you did not want people to read it or what not. I guess it was mostly a second opinion.' Frodo said with a smile. 'So, what do you think Sam? Is it publishment material?' Frodo's blue eyes were looking deep into Sam's, as if they were talking just by looking at each other.

'Yes it is, Mr. Frodo, by far one of the best pieces of writing I have ever read in my life. You must have it published. It is the perfect story.' Sam said, smiling broadly at Frodo. Frodo then went on to show Sam the rest of his home and he relatively fell in love with the place.

The house only had one bedroom so the two of them had to share the room, though they had their own beds. The privy and bathroom were very luxurious, Sam thought. 'Oh, yes, Sam, you better get used to luxuries such as these, the whole place is full of them and not just my home, which is rather standard by some of the things in Valinor. It is really a beautiful place, Sam, I'm sure you will love it.' Sam then turned Frodo around and hugged him tightly.

Their lives were now complete, their hearts complete. Everything was complete and nothing could take that from them.

Here ends the legendary tale of a legendary friendship; Frodo and Sam; a friendship never broken.

_**The End**_

**This is the end of this fanfic. Thank you all for reading. "Hurt" was actually written and can be read on my Fanfiction page. Take a look and please review.** e slippedf


End file.
